


Taniec

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, M/M, Stiles umie zszokować, Stilinski Family Feels, dance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Każdy ma jakieś sekrety, niektóre choć mało ważne potrafią zszokować.</p><p>Prompt 1. Taniec</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taniec

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst do akcji "100 drabbli w 100 dni".  
> Na pierwszy ogień idzie oczywiście Teen Wolf. Sądzę że będzie wiele tekstów do tego fandomu ;)

To nie była tajemnica. Nikt go o to nie pytał, więc nie było powodu by o tym mówić. Dlatego rozumiał szok watahy, gdy to zobaczyli, choć jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej śmiali się z niego.  
Jego matka byla tancerką, przez lata bawił się z nią, tym samym się ucząc. Czegoś takiego się nie zapomina, zwłaszcza, że to jego najtrwalsze wspomnienie matki. Więc odrzucił kurs taneczny, na który zapisała się cała wataha.  
Dlatego, gdy stanął na parkiecie, pokazał co potrafi. Pierwszy taniec na ślubie jego i Dereka byl zjawiskowy, podobnie jak i sama para młoda. W końcu mieli być na zawsze razem.


End file.
